User talk:HMZ Government
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Factbox.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 08:18, June 3, 2010 We of the Republic of Atlantis will be happy to open diplomatic relations with your micronation. I hope you consider our proposal. Our website (under costruction) http://www.republicofatlantis.weebly.com Greetigs, Under-Secretary for Foreign Affairs DipRels Hello, We understand you want to open relations with Rukora. Could you please message what sort of relations you want on my 'talk page (Formal, Informal, Other?). Best Regards, Tom Turner 20:30, August 1, 2010 (UTC) What we think is best is a formal alliance between our nations with a Mutual Recognition, Mutual Defence and Non Aggresion Policy. If you think that this style of alliance is best for both our nations, then please message me back confirming the alliance of our nations. Best Regards, Tom Turner 18:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) UPUC The United Provinces Under Chance invites you to join the World Micronational Alliance. Leve a message on the Rsmall1413 talk page if you will or will not join. UPUC You have been awarded the english award from the UPUC. To read more please go UPUC Awards and Decorations Re: WMA Certainly. I will present this issue before the Parliament and International Court of Justice. HolySalanianEmpire 11:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Foreign Affairs Request Greetings, The Federal Assembly of Nemkhavia will meet this evening to discuss your request for foreign relations, so I will have an answer for you within the next few days. Regards, Marka Mejakhansk, President of the Presidium of the SFR Nemkhavia Knight990 15:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic Note Government of Zealandia, If it is your intention to disrecognize the government of the Empire until said time, then you may rest assured that you will never recognize us. We will not abandon our allies to tyranny and oppression because of mere words. Also, the Empire is in the process of merging with the Republic of Atlantis. Will you turn on them as well? Signed, HM, Emperor Lord Jordan B. Brizendine I (Holy Emperor Under God) Archduke Adam Brizendine (Heir to the Empire) Baron Ethan Hodges (Secretary/Minister of Defense, Holy Salanian Empire & Republic of Atlantis) HolySalanianEmpire 03:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic Note II Respected King Anthony, We do not agree with the MGPRA1's definition of "terror". If graffiti is terror, then we have millions of "terrorists" running around out there, several of which I know personally. Another reason I do not support Mr. Fish and his government is, for one, the fact that we are having this conversation in the first place. I respect his right to an opinion, but not his intent to "encourage others to do the same the Empire". What is gained by "ganging up" on someone? This only proves that he is nervous about his status (for reasons unknown, as he is very powerful). A possible explanation? Guilt. HM, Emperor L. Jordan B. Brizendine I P.S.- Please don't take this statement out of context when you write an article about it (which I know you will, unless Mr. Fish does so first). HolySalanianEmpire 11:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Affairs Request Accepted Greetings, By a full vote, the Federal Assembly has voted to begin diplomatic relations with your nation. The Government's email address is premier.gov@gmail.com, so feel free to contact at any time. Regards, Marka Mejakhansk, SFRN Knight990 15:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Trust me he isn't You described Dr Neil as 'A complete twat,an idiot, a knob and a noob'. Trust me, he isn't any of these things. You dont know him as well as I do, so you shouldn't be saying those things about him. Its people like you that caused him to go mad and missing. Just think about this. Arthurmortimer 09:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Zealandian Citizens Greetings! I was just wondering how many citizens Zealandia currently has, since it does not say on the microwiki page. I await you honest reply. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 00:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Senate Just wanted to congratulate you and the Zealandian people on the recent referendum's result on behalf of the St.Charlian National Party. We hope the introduction of an elected Senate will help further the democratic process in Zealandia. All the best, Heinrich Schneider OBS --SerCenKing Talk 20:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from the Republic of Meropis, a nation also bordered by New Zealand We of the Republic of Meropis would like to have diplomatic relationships with Zealandia. We hope you consider it. Vision for Yabloko Award Congratulations! You have been awarded the 'Vision for Yabloko Award as per your certificate. Aldrich Lucas talk 09:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Party time! Your Majesty, it is time. We are just over 12 hours from the foundation of the Federal Commonwealth of Sirocco! After so much work, it's all finished. The Constitution is finished, the Board of Ministers appointed and the GDR dissolved. We're ready. Now, it's time to party. Let us all join in the festivities of the foundation, for this is a grand day! Sirocco invites all its friends to come to the party and celebrate foundation tomorrow! There is no catch, this is merely an invitation...no...order to have a massive shindig. What do you say, Your Majesty? Shall I put aside a lampshade for you? Daniel Anderson, Premier of the Federal Commonwealth of Sirocco since 2010. Nemine Contradicente. 06:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) MEC Border Sign I wanted to try out these for the MEC signs: James Wilary of the People's reformed States Republic 09:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Erephisia Hello Mr King Anthony I believe I am correct in saying that you offered me diplomatic relations with me on my talk page. I hereby declare Zealandia a friend of Erephisia, and vice versa. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 22:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) What Ho? 2: What Ho? strikes back I was just thinking, why did you pick Erephisia as a possible ally? I'm not upset about it, its just that, at one point, your opinion of me was quite low and I was just wondering... B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 01:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Kcab Sekirts ?Oh Tahw: 2 ?Oh Tahw I have had a couple of days thought on your answer, and have decided that you are quite correct and I shouldn't have questioned you in the first place. Apologies for doing so and sincere thenks on being so honest, polite and reassuring. I too hope that our nations relationships will continue to grow B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 17:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) DR MK II¼: Greetings King Anthony, OTR. It is, in my opinion, a splendid idea for a diplomatic treaty between Sirocco and Zealandia. Any and all steps must be taken to ensure peace between our two nations and to help develop an understanding of each other's micronations. We'll start compiling a treaty at our end, you work on something at your end and we'll see what we can put together at the end. I believe you know the governmental email address (fcsgov@gmail.com), so you can email us with any proposals. We'll send some your way as well. And thank you for your support with CA: Week One. I can't express my gratitude to the MicroWiki community and the OAM for the great welcome I got from you all. The name "Alston Picayune" stems from the fact I used to play SimCity (and still do), and the name came to my attention from there. Let us know if you want a column in it, we don't mind. And I reckon we all need to be a tad crazy to be successful micronationalists. I addressed you as King Anthony, OTR, for a good reason. You might have heard you've been awarded the Order of the Tram by decision of the Siroccan National Government, for outstanding work in including New Zealand in the micronational world and the foundation of a micronation within New Zealand. Wear your Tram with pride, you deserve it! But back to the treaty, we'll see what we can sort out between ourselves. Yours, Daniel Anderson, Premier of the Federal Commonwealth of Sirocco since 2010. Nemine Contradicente. 10:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Coup and dictatorship claims I just want to explain a few things in response to your claims. The new MicroWiki team shall prevent this wiki from becoming a dictatorship. I have not imposed any new rules against the users here yet. The new admin team is not a coup; they shall be appointed openly. The community that voted to move has moved to another wiki. This old one is to remain open, not for personal gain or power, but for the benefit of all our users here. I'm aware that this change is causing controversy, but some of us are hoping to start some talks to help us all get through this situation as easily as possible. If you are interested in being a mediator, please let us know. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:10, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : Excuse me but how can you for one moment say what you have just said, we last time I check are one community that you wish to break into two and this realy hurts and I quote "the results of the poll will not be considered a fair vote, for they no longer associated with MicroWiki here at Wikia" well what the sodding hell am I doing then? and how for one second is my vote not fair I cast it my self or is it that you a dictator just cant get your own way from this vote eh? and for the last time stop refering to these two seperate communites as their is only one which at the moment it would seem you are deterined to tear the community I love in half and I dont like that one bit. Anthony, King of Zealandia. HMZ Government 15:05, November 21, 2010 (NZDT) ::I don't wish to break this community in two; I want it to stay united even though there are some differences among us. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 02:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::No, the wiki split did not help, but since it happened, I want to help however I can. We've created Template:Cocc to help users find the new wiki, and put a notice on our Main Page for the same reason. :) If there's anything else we can do, we should work together to make sure our friendships don't end. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 02:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much, sir. I hope they are maintained. This is the first time that I've received so much criticism, but your willingness to keep our people together is truly appreciated. Let me know if I can help with anything. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 02:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Friendship It is a privilege and has made my day to receive your message. We thank you sincerely for your offer, and truly consider our relations restored in full. I wish your nations success in this reform, and you have my support in any such beneficial activity. You have my permission to create such a constructive and neutral notice as well. I am sure the Slinky Empyre would be interested in participating in such an organization. ou may let us know how we can join as soon as is convenient for you. Let me know if I can assist you. Again, thank you. Have a great day, my friend. –Kyng Fyrst (talk) 17:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC)